A puppy for Christmas
by oncer4life11
Summary: A Au one-shot featuring Killian and Ruby. Set a Christmas time, three significant Christmases for the couple and their beloved dog.


**Welcome guys, so this is going to be a Killian and Ruby story (CaptianRed or CaptainWolf). Anyway if you usually read my stuff you are probably a bit surprised. Rest assured I am 100% a CaptainSwan girl. So this is AU which is the only setting I would have Killian and Ruby together in. I have to give credit to my Role play buddy** _ **Plumber1899 ( HittheDarkwan**_ **on Wattpad) for making me consider these two. Also I want to point out how much I loved that Ruby found love again with Dorothy, and respect them as a couple so much.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

 _A puppy for Christmas_

Killian stands in the kitchen, the tree was lit up and Christmas music was softly playing as he made lunch. His wife Ruby should be home soon, finishing the early lunch shift at the dinner she worked at, owned by her Granny, the one she will probably be running herself in the next few years.

Ruby then walks in, going up behind Killian wrapping her arms around his waist kissing his neck "Hey baby."

Killian turns and smiles, and kisses her on the lips "Hey yourself beautiful."

Ruby kisses him back "Hmm, I missed you."

Killian smiles "I missed you too" he says "now we have the rest of the day and tomorrow together. How was work?"

Ruby shrugs "It was fine; people are least generous on Christmas eve."

Killian smiles "So, before we eat. I want to give you a early Christmas present."

"Oh you do?" Ruby says, pecking his lips.

Killian chuckles "Wait here." Killian walks down to their room. When he comes out, he is holding a lite brown and white puppy. She is wearing a red bow, and her tag reads 'Luna'.

Ruby takes the puppy "Oh my god babe she so sweet" she says cuddling the puppy, and giggles when the puppy licks her. Then Ruby checks the tag "Luna?"

"Well I know how you feel about the moon, and well… Luna has a prettier sound to it."

"I love it, and her" Ruby says as the puppy licks her hand as she pets her, even scratching lightly behind her ear.

Killian watches as 'Luna' licks Ruby "I think she likes her mama already."

Ruby giggles as she holds the puppy "Well mama loves her" she says kissing 'Luna's head.

"I know we said we were going to wait till we got the house but…" Killian starts.

"Babe, don't worry" Ruby says to reassure him.

"It's just, I saw her and couldn't help myself, David said she would be gone in a heartbeat if I didn't move fast."

"Seriously Kil, its fine; she's great" Ruby says setting the puppy down to let her explore, but she stays by Ruby's feet. "What about like food and stuff?"

"All taken care of, I started picking up stuff all week after I started the paper work to adopt her" Killian says with a proud smile. "Let's take her out, and then we can eat this lunch huh?"

"Yeah" Ruby says. Killian goes into the bedroom and grabs the leash that matches the collar, with dog bones all over it.

After a successful bathroom outing the couple comes in and eats. After Killian brings everything out of their room, Ruby falls in love with the cute little plaid coat he bought 'Luna'. He joked how it reminded him of the coat she wore all the time when they first met.

The couple sits on the floor while they play with 'Luna' and watch _A Christmas story._

"You seem happy" Killian says with a smile.

"I am… I really am. Thank you so much for 'Luna' babe. She's amazing" Ruby says watching her. "I get how moms feel now. She's the cutest thing in my eyes, and so smart and can't do any wrong."

Killian giggles "I'm kinda liking this mama Ruby I'm seeing. It's cute."

'Luna' then comes trotting over with her squeaky toy in her mouth, going to Killian with it.

Killian scoops her up "Hi cutie" he says earning a tail wag and licks to the face.

"Looks like she loves daddy too" Ruby grins.

Later that night as the snow is lightly falling; the couple decides to take a walk, with 'Luna' in tow. They head towards the town square to look at the lit up tree that is set up. People are all over celebrating, there are carts selling hot chocolate and another with popcorn, Killian grabs them both a hot chocolate and they sit on a bench, and Ruby lifts 'Luna' up to sit in her lap.

Killian sits and watches a couple walk by with a stroller, their child snuggled up inside, the sight makes him smile. Killian turns back to Ruby and he kisses her head "Think that will be us one day?"

"Hmm?" Ruby hums.

"The couple walking around Christmas eve with their baby" Killian says.

Ruby smiles "Maybe… I would like that one day."

"But no time soon?" Killian adds sadly.

Ruby sighs with a shrug "It's just that, I know Granny is stepping down soon. And she's leaving the dinner to me, that's going to be a lot to take on, by itself. I want to be settled at the dinner before adding a baby to the mix is all."

Killian nods, and then puts a arm around her shoulder, giving it a squeeze "I'm in no rush Ruby" he says with a smile "it's a nice sounding future though, right?"

Ruby looks down a 'Luna' who has fallen asleep, and then looks back at Killian "Yeah it does. Meanwhile, we have this little fur baby to love."

"That we do, we should probably get her back home now" Killian suggests.

Ruby nods, then stands holding the puppy close to her chest "Yeah sounds great."

 _5 years later_

Killian walks into the house with 'Luna', once she is unleashed she heads towards the kitchen, Killian behind her just seconds later. Today was a big day in the Jones house hold; not only is it Christmas eve but it's been 5 years since 'Luna' became a part of their family. But the biggest one, is that today is their daughter Abby's first birthday. It seems Christmas eve is the day special things happen for the couple.

Killian rounds the corner to enter the living room; he stops a moment to watch all his girls. He never seen Ruby so happy, she was glowing, but that part could be since they were expecting another little one in 5 months. "There you are" he says coming to kiss Ruby and Abby on the cheek.

"Can you say hi to daddy pup?" Ruby asks Abby.

Abby girls ear to ear, her brown eyes sparkling "Da!" she says waving her arms.

Killian sits on the floor with them, taking Abby in his arms. 'Luna' trots over a second later, giving Abby a kiss "Look at the little love, 'Luna' is saying hi" he says with a grin.

"Abby was so lost when you two left" Ruby says. Ruby stretches her legs out in front of her, and props herself up on her elbows watching Killian and Abby. 'Luna' comes to lay next to her, laying her head on her small bump. Ruby smiles "Ready to have another little human running around 'Luna'?" she asks.

Killian lets Abby go when she starts to squirm a bit "Speaking of the baby, have you decided how you wanted to announce that?"

"Actually yeah" Ruby says. "I was thinking when I wish everyone 'merry Christmas' on Facebook and Instagram; I could post a picture of Abby wearing the shirt I got her. It says 'promoted to big sister'."

Killian nods "Sounds perfect, what about 'Luna'?"

"I have a chalk board that has like, a rope hanger. I was going to write 'oh great another little human…' and hang it on her neck and it will hang down" she says.

Killian laughs "I like it" he scoots closer to her and kisses her "next year, we will have two little ones." He sits there a minute "I have a idea for a second picture."

"What?"

"Have Abby put her hand on your stomach, and 'Luna' can put her paw, maybe you can cradle the bottom of you bump with your hand?"

Ruby grins "That will be cute… maybe we can do that tonight, make this day even more special? Post them both together, tonight."

 _10 years later_

Today was starting out on a bad note, 15 years to the day she was brought home, and now they would be taking 'Luna' in to be put down. 'Luna' was their first baby; she had been through everything with them. And soon they would be saying goodbye. Ruby was standing at the island counter in the kitchen. Standing there, you could see into the living room. She watched as her babies sadly pet 'Luna', she had been their buddy and best friend all their lives. 'Luna' would nuzzle her belly as they grew inside. She would follow Ruby into the nursery when they cried at night, checking on them with worry just like their mother did. She was always so sweet, and never bit or growled if they pulled her tail, she was amazing.

Ruby is fighting back tears, and feels two arm wrap around her "I don't want to do this" she whispers.

Killian nod into her shoulder, then gives her neck a kiss "I don't either."

"And why today, Abby's birthday?" Ruby says sadly.

"Cause babe, she's in pain. I don't want to see her suffer, we had a great last couple days with her" Killian reminds her.

Ruby nods "I will talk to the kids" she says spinning to give him a kiss "get the car ready." Killian nods, then leaves. "Abby, Mickey?" she says. Both her kids look at her with tear filled eyes "C'mere babies" she says holding her arms to them. It had been awhile since she held both her kids like this, at 11 and almost 9 hugs where getting fewer and farther between, but at the moment, it didn't matter.

"Does it have to happen today mommy?" Mickey asks, he hadn't used mommy in a long time.

Ruby massages the back of his head, and kisses it "I'm afraid so pup, 'Luna' is really sick."

"And we don't want her to get worse, right?" Abby asks.

Ruby kisses her head now, and rest her chin there "That's right baby, as much as this hurts us, she needs it."

Killian walks back in, and both kids run to him for hugs.

Ruby looks at 'Luna's sad face, she lays down, face to face with her. Ruby gives her nose a kiss "I love you 'Luna', you are my girl you know that" she starts, earning a lick to the nose, making Ruby give a sad laugh "Thank you so much for letting us love you, and for loving us back. Thank you for looking out for the kiddos when we couldn't" Ruby says scratching behind her ear "I'm so sorry it took us so long to figure out what was wrong girl, but we are going to help you out now ok?" Ruby says, tears spilling from her eyes now. She scoots a little and cups the dogs head into her hands and kisses her head "I love you my 'Luna', our light in the dark."

"Ruby love?" Killian says walking up to her "I better get going."

Ruby nods, getting up, letting Killian scoop up 'Luna'. Ruby gives the dog one last kiss to the head "Make sure they take care of our baby ok?" she says to Killian.

Killian nods pecking her on the lips "I will Ruby, no more pain for her." After everyone gives 'Luna' one last hug and kiss, Killian sadly leaves.

Late that night Ruby and Killian are cuddled in bed. Killian rubs her back "I miss her" Ruby sighs.

"I do to Ruby, she will always be our Christmas puppy" Killian says with a sad smile.

"Our Christmas puppy" Ruby repeats.

 **So I can't lie, I made myself tear up at this. This past May (at the very end of it) I had to make the decision to put my fur baby down and it sucked, it was almost to the day 11 years since I had gotten him. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Thoughts?**


End file.
